Bajo la lluvia
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Viendose atrapado en medio de una noche tormentosa, Diamond es rescatado por su mejor amiga, Platinum. Ambos van a la casa del chico, donde ambos sentiran algo que creyeron que habia desaparecido. One-Shot Commonershipping


_Hola queridos lectores uvu, aqui Manuel, reportandose con un nuevo One-shot de la pareja numero uno por excelencia: Commonershipping_

 _Hace tiempo se me ocurrio una historia con esta premisa, y bueno, decidi llevarla acabo._

 _Mi anterior laptop se estropeo y estoy usando el ordenador viejo, por lo que mis otras historias tendran un paron corto, hasta que consiga una nueva lap._

 _Como sea, espero disfruten de este pequeño One-Shot que hice con mucho amor UvU_

 _Cualquier comentario es bien recibido y me ayudan a seguir subiendo historias uvu._

 ** _Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de los personajes a sus respectivos creadores._**

 ** _Advertencia: Commonershipping (DiamondxPlatinum), leve Battlemaniacshipping (PearlxMaylene)_**

 ** _Disfruten :D_**

* * *

 _ **Bajo la lluvia.**_

 _ **Por: Trainer Manuel Baez**_

La enorme ciudad de Jubileo se vio azotada por una gran lluvia nocturna. Las gotas caían sobre la hermosa ciudad, generando un ruido que asustaba a las pobres personas que no habían conseguido refugio de aquella tormenta. Mientras algunos pokémon se ocultaban en pequeños callejones, las personas corrían hacia sus vehículos o buscaban refugio en las tiendas.

Mientras algunas personas apreciaban la lluvia desde sus casas y departamentos, un joven de cabello oscuro tuvo la mala suerte de quedarse atrapado en la tormenta. El chico de suéter azul buscaba con desesperación una parada de autobús, había tenido una reunión anteriormente y no había alcanzado a retirarse antes de que la noche llegara.

Aunque iba a paso firme, él estaba algo asustado y agobiado por la situación; eran las diez de la noche y los camiones que lo dejaban cerca de su hogar cesan sus operaciones a las diez con quince minutos, su teléfono no tenía batería y no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar un taxi. Todo eso, sumado a que le generaba cierto miedo estar a esa hora de la noche en una de las zonas relativamente peligrosas de la ciudad, le generaba bastante estrés y miedo.

Él caminó rápidamente hasta la parada de autobuses, pero justo antes de llegar pudo ver el último autobús que saldría esa noche. Desesperado, corrió todo lo que pudo para alcanzar su transporte, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y solo pudo ver como su última esperanza se alejaba de él.

—Esto es malo —dijo mientras se refugiaba en la pequeña estructura donde se espera al transporte.

Aquel chico comenzó a analizar sus opciones; tenía el dinero justo para hacer una llamada, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de quien podría pasar por él en estos momentos. También podía usar a algunos de sus pokémon para que lo llevaran, lástima que todos sus pokémon eran tan lentos que conseguiría lo mismo si fuera él solo a casa.

No le quedo más opción que buscar un teléfono público y tratar de llamar a alguien. Pensó en llamar a su madre, pero ella no tenía un teléfono celular para contratar uno de esos servicios de taxis por internet, además de que no estaba en casa, Pearl estaba fuera de la región por una gira con su banda, y no recordaba los números de sus amigos que había visto en la reunión. Solo le quedo una opción, una vieja amiga que no había visto desde hace un tiempo por motivos escolares; Platinum Berlitz.

Diamond y Pearl habían dejado de ver a Platinum cuando esta se fue a la universidad de Unova. Cuando Platinum volvió de su estancia en Unova, Pearl estaba de concierto en concierto con su banda y Diamond fue el único que la recibió en el aeropuerto. Aunque se habían visto un par de ocasiones, ya no era como antes; los tres amigos estaban muy divididos.

El chico buscó un teléfono público por los alrededores, se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de una estación de gas donde había un teléfono de monedas. Corriendo a paso lento pero firme, Diamond llegó al teléfono y levantó la bocina, solo para darse cuenta que el teléfono estaba fuera de servicio.

—Oh no —dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono descompuesto—. Esto está empezando a empeorar.

Sus opciones se acababan y el miedo que sentía por dentro empezó aumentar. No sabía qué hacer exactamente, sin embargo, el ver que el reloj apuntaba a que eran las diez y cuatro minutos le dio un poco de esperanza. Tal vez pasaría algún otro camión. Con esa fe, el chico volvió a la parada del autobús y se refugió en la pequeña tienda que estaba justo detrás.

—Espero no le moleste que me resguarde aquí —dijo Diamond al dueño de la tienda.

—No hay problema chico, solo que cerraremos muy pronto —respondió el dueño desde el otro lado de la tienda.

Empapado y asustado, Diamond comenzó a temblar por el frio del lugar, quería estar en su casa y comer del rico postre que su madre le dejó, junto a un delicioso chocolate caliente o una canela. El pensar en aquella comida le hizo rugir el estómago, no había comido desde hace tiempo y su estomago le pedía alimento.

Se vio tentado a comprar algo de la tienda para comer, pero el pensar que si no viniera su transporte necesitaría todo el dinero que pudiera le detuvo. Pensó en que debía comprar un coche o tener más dinero para que esta situación no le volviese a pasar.

Los minutos parecían horas mientras Diamond seguía esperando a que su transporte llegara, sin embargo, no parecía que eso fuese a suceder. Él miraba a los panes que habían quedado de la venta del día con ganas de querer comerlos, pero realmente necesitaba guardar dinero. Finalmente Diamond cedió, compró un pan y tomó una decisión arriesgada; irse caminando hasta su hogar.

Su casa estaba a tres horas de distancia, pero no tenía otra opción. Además, con un poco de suerte encontraría un teléfono que sirviera, aunque ver los cables de teléfono moviéndose de forma violenta no le transmitía seguridad.

El dueño de la tienda fue bastante amable con el chico al darle una bolsa grande con la cual pudiese resguardarse de la lluvia. Con comida y protección, Diamond emprendió su viaje hacia su hogar.

Después de casi una hora de caminata, el chico apenas estaba llegando a los suburbios de la gran ciudad. Su alimento se había terminado y el chico estaba cansado de tanto caminar, además de que la tormenta no parecía terminar. Diamond estaba triste y hambriento, realmente quería volver a casa.

Hundido en sus pensamientos de comer un buen postre y una taza de chocolate caliente, Diamond no se percató de los pitidos que hizo un auto atrás suyo. Cuando se dio cuenta, el chico se volteo y pudo ver un auto bastante elegante y caro. Con miedo, el chico se acerco lentamente al auto que le parecía familiar.

Cuando se acerco a la ventana del copiloto, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a la joven ocupante del vehículo.

—¿Diamond, que haces aquí? —preguntó una chica de tez blanca, ropas elegantes y mejillas rojas por el frio.

—Señorita —respondió sorprendido Diamond—. No esperaba verla por aquí.

—No pierdas tiempo, entra —indicó Platinum mientras quitaba seguro a la puerta.

Diamond agradeció que se hubiera encontrado con su amiga. Abrió la puerta y enrolló la bolsa de plástico de tal forma que la parte seca quedaba por fuera, se sentó en el asiento y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—¿Cómo me reconoció entre la penumbra? —preguntó Diamond

—Reconocería tu chamarra donde sea —respondió Platinum mientras comenzaba a conducir nuevamente.

Diamond no se había dado cuenta que llevaba la misma chamarra que usó durante los últimos diez años, el mismo diseño que le salvó de estar afuera en la lluvia. Aunque no era la original, el diseño era el mismo.

—Pearl tuvo una buena idea al decir que me comprara la misma sudadera pero más grande —dijo mientras reía levemente.

—Pero dime, ¿Qué estabas haciendo en medio de la lluvia?

—Tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de la maestría, se me fue el tiempo y no alcance el ultimo autobús y tuve que irme caminando a casa —confesó el chico mientras se calentaba con la calefacción del coche.

—Pueblo Hojaverde está demasiado lejos de aquí.

—Sí, pero no tenía muchas opciones de todas formas —el chico puso sus manos en su cara después de calentarlas—. Gracias a Arceus que me encontró.

—Tuviste mucha suerte Diamond —Platinum se veía contenta de poder ayudar a su amigo—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Se lo agradecería infinitamente —el chico sonrío tiernamente, cosa que sonrojo levemente a Platinum.

Entonces la chica puso marcha hacia pueblo de Diamond. El viaje apenas duraría veinte minutos, pero les daría tiempo suficiente para poder charlar a los dos amigos de la infancia. Aunque se veían, eran tan pocas las veces que tenían tanto tiempo para charlar.

—Y, ¿de dónde viene señorita? —preguntó Diamond curioso.

—Eh, bueno, tuve una cita con un chico del trabajo —confesó Platinum un tanto apenada.

—Oh, ¿y qué tal estuvo?

—No tan bien como esperaba —respondió con algo de desanimo—. Eso de que tener citas no se me da demasiado bien.

—¿Acaso hizo algo malo usted o el chico? —preguntó con mas curiosidad.

—No, él se porto muy bien conmigo, eso solo que —suspiró— no creo estar lista para estar con alguien, mi mente y mi corazón apenas se ponen de acuerdo para sentir la más mínima atracción por alguien.

—Bueno, creo que no debería forzarlo —dijo el chico mientras cruzaba sus brazos—. El amor es un sentimiento complicado, y si todavía no te sientes lista para ello, no es bueno que te fuerces a querer estar en una relación.

—Supongo que tienes razón —confesó Platinum mientras seguía conduciendo, quería ver a su amigo, pero no podía dejar de ver la carretera—. Y qué me dices de ti Dia, ¿tienes alguna pareja o estas interesado en alguien? —preguntó de manera curiosa.

—¿Yo? —dijo nervioso— Bueno, realmente ahora no tengo una relación, salía con una chica llamada Crystal, pero las cosas no funcionaron del todo bien.

—Oh, lamento escuchar eso.

—Igual no fue tan malo, quedamos en buenas condiciones y ahora somos buenos amigos —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ella es de Johto y me habla frecuentemente.

—Eso me parece genial, pero si no te molesta quisiera saber el por qué cortaron —preguntó Platinum intrigada.

—Bueno, ella tuvo una pareja por la cual volvió a sentir algo, creo que se llamaba Gold o algo así —el rostro del chico reflejaba cierta melancolía—. No me lo decía, pero lo notaba cada vez que ella lo veía y hablaba con él. Al final, le dije que su corazón estaba en otra parte y pues, decidimos cortar por lo sano y ahora somos buenos amigos.

—Vaya, eso es algo triste.

—Lo fue al principio, pero quería lo mejor para ella y para mi —confesó Diamond con una sonrisa—. No puedes quedarte con una persona cuyo corazón está en otro lado.

—Bueno, tienes razón en eso —la chica lanzó una pequeña carcajada—. Al final solo Pearl fue bueno para eso de las relaciones.

—Cierto, él y Maylene se llevan bastante bien —Diamond sonrió levemente al recordar lo feliz que era su amigo— somos los amigos solterones.

—No estoy segura si me agrada el término, pero es cierto.

Y con una carcajada, ambos amigos siguieron el camino a Pueblo Hojaverde. Diamond estaba bastante feliz de estar en la seguridad del auto de Platinum, se sentía seguro estando con su mejor amiga, por su parte, Platinum estaba bastante contenta por ayudar a Diamond y estar con él, su cita parecía que le había arruinado la noche, pero el estar con su mejor amigo le hacía sentirse feliz y alegre.

Mientras el auto se aproximaba a la casa de Diamond, el chico apenas había notado que Platinum manejaba bastante bien, más de lo que el recordaba antes de que se fuera a Unova. Platinum había aprendido a manejar de manera casi perfecta gracias a un compañero de su universidad que le enseño bastante, paso de una chica que apenas podía hacer una vuelta en "u", hasta alguien que podía manejar sin percances mientras llovía y disfrutaba de las gotas de lluvia.

En todo el tiempo que duro el viaje, Platinum se sintió libre al ver todo aquel ambiente. Los frondosos árboles empapados, los pequeños surcos de agua que se habían formado, el sonido que provocaban las gotas al caer al coche y la música ligera que sonaba en su radio le hacían liberar todo el estrés acumulado de las últimas dos semanas. Realmente quería que su viaje siguiera infinitamente, lo disfrutaba, lamentablemente había llegado a su destino.

—Bueno, hemos llegado —dijo Platinum mientras estacionaba su auto cerca de la entrada—. Tu casa no ha cambiado mucho.

—Mi madre y yo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de modificarla —Diamond río levemente—. Gracias por traerme.

—No te preocupes, es un gusto para mí —sonrió, aunque en sus ojos se notaba cierta tristeza de que el viaje hubiese acabado.

Diamond notó de inmediato que Platinum estaba un poco triste, en todo el camino la notó relajada y bastante feliz, pero ahora se le veía algo desanimada. El chico tomó su bolsa y tocó la manija para abrir la puerta del coche, pero se detuvo y miró a su amiga.

—Señorita, si quiere puedo invitarla a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente o café —dijo Diamond con una sonrisa.

—Bueno —Platinum se vio sorprendida por la invitación y ligeramente sonrojada— creo que no me caería mal una taza de café, pero ¿no será una molestia para ti o tu madre?

—Por supuesto que no, mi madre no está en casa, pero estoy segura de que le encantaría que tomaras un café —respondió mientras mantenía una cálida sonrisa.

—En ese caso, acepto tu invitación —la chica apagó completamente el coche y tomó un pequeño paraguas que estaba en la parte trasera del auto—. Vamos.

Ambos chicos salieron del auto. Platinum se protegió con su paraguas y Diamond con la bolsa que previamente había utilizado. La chica dejo con llave su vehículo y finalmente se dirigieron a la casa de Diamond.

La casa de Diamond era bastante acogedora; paredes azules con algunos retratos de Diamond y su madre, un gran suelo de madera con algunas alfombras y un lindo comedor familiar fue lo primero que Platinum vio al entrar a la casa de su mejor amigo. La chica dejo el paraguas a un lado de la puerta y se sentó en uno de los confortables sillones morados de la sala.

—¿Quieres café o chocolate caliente? —preguntó Diamond desde la cocina.

—Café está bien —respondió Platinum mientras se sentaba en el sillón y acomodaba su falda rosa.

Diamond entonces preparó la cafetera de su madre para preparar la bebida de su amiga y encendió la estufa para calentar su chocolate. El chico quería que Platinum se sintiera bastante cómoda mientras estuviera en su casa. Luego de esperar unos minutos, Diamond vacio las bebidas en dos tazas blanca y coloco dos trozos del paste que su madre le había dejado, en dos platos. Finalmente, el chico llego con la comida y la dejo en la mesa.

—Café negro para usted y una taza de chocolate caliente para mí, —el chico tomó la taza con su base y la acercó a borde más cercano donde estaba Platinum—aquí tienes azúcar y crema y una rebanada de pastel que mi madre hizo.

—Genial, muchas gracias Dia —Platinum sonrió y tomó la azúcar para vaciarla en su café—. El postre se ve muy bueno.

—Lo está, afortunadamente no me lo comí todo —Diamond río mientras tomaba su taza de chocolate.

Y entre el sonido de la cafetera y las gotas golpeando las ventanas, Diamond y Platinum comenzaron a disfrutar de sus bebidas. Mientras tomaban, Platinum sintió un ligero sentimiento hogareño al estar cenando con Diamond, verse a ella tomando café junto a su más grande amigo en una casa tan acogedora le hacía sentirse bastante feliz, como si formara parte de una familia sencilla con Diamond, por su parte, el chico no podía dejar de sentirse feliz por tener a su amiga junto a él, aunque, el verla tomar tan delicadamente la taza de café y verter el contenido en sus labios le hizo despertar una sensación tan extraña que no sentía desde que viajaba con ella y Pearl, ver tal delicadeza y belleza en esa chica le hacía sonrojarse y admirarla.

—Así que, ¿así es como pasas las noches? —preguntó Platinum mientras dejaba su taza de café y tomaba el plato del postre.

—¿Eh? —Diamond fue sacado abruptamente de su admiración a Platinum— Bueno, normalmente duermo más temprano o me la paso haciendo tareas de la facultad, pero también disfruto de tomar chocolate junto a mi madre, se siente bastante agradable.

—Ni que lo digas, podría acostumbrarme a este estilo de vida tan relajado —Platinum tomó un pedazo de pastel con su cubierto y lo comió—. Por Arceus, este postre es muy bueno.

—Te dije que lo era, mi madre cocina delicioso —tratando de no fijarse tanto en la belleza de su amiga, Diamond comenzó a enfocarse más en su comida.

Más pronto que tarde, Platinum terminó de comer aquel postre que le parecía una delicia. Limpió sus labios con una servilleta que Diamond había traído previamente y comenzó a tomar lo poco que le quedaba de su café.

—Y, ¿Cómo pasa las noches usted señorita? —preguntó Diamond un tanto curioso.

—La verdad que son algo atareadas, a veces tengo que terminar de firmar algunas cosas, revisar algunos contratos o viajando para sellar negocios con otras empresas —suspiró y dejo la taza en la mesa—. Es más agotador de lo que puede parecer.

—¿No sería divertido estar viajando? —preguntó Diamond.

—No como lo parece, no son como nuestros viajes de chicos, son vuelos largos para ir a una oficina y cerrar tratos comerciales con ejecutivos dos veces más viejos que yo —bufó con cierta molestia—, me gusta más este estilo de vida más relajado, con el tiempo valoras más los pequeños detalles de la vida.

—Tiene razón en eso —Diamond terminó de tomar su chocolate—. Recuérdo cuando éramos chicos, grandes recuerdos en verdad.

—Sí, fue una de las mejores etapas de mi vida —confesó con cierto aire de nostalgia—. Viajar por toda la región nosotros tres, creciendo codo con codo y salvando a la región… salvándome.

—¿Salvándola? —preguntó Diamond confundido.

—De hecho, ustedes me salvaron —Platinum suspiró mientras tomaba el último trago de su café—. Salvaron aquella Platinum feliz y determinada, fue salvada de la Platinum engreída, orgullosa y fría que era cuando los conocí.

—Bueno, la gente cambia con el tiempo y es bueno que usted haya cambiado para bien —Diamond estaba ligeramente nervioso y sonrojado—. Somos amigos, y nunca dejaremos de serlo, a pesar de estar separados.

—Tienes razón, siempre lo seremos, aunque Pearl este en Kalos —dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada—. A pesar de que Pearl es importante también, disfruto un poco más el estar con alguien tan calmado como tú, Diamond.

—Pearl también es calmado señorita, aunque a su modo —el chico estaba bastante sonrojado.

—Su modo no me agrada demasiado, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Eso creo, jeje —el chico estaba realmente nervioso por cómo estaban fluyendo la cosas, había cierta tensión que ambos chicos sintieron.

—Quiero decir, Pearl es un chico muy activo y frenético, ahora mismo debe estar dando un gran concierto de rock o en una fiesta, —la chica dejó su taza en la mesa— en cambio, tú te la pasas de lo más relajado, vives en una casa confortable con tu madre, cenas chocolate caliente en las frías noches y tienes la delicadeza de disfrutar de los pequeños detalles de la vida, es algo que realmente me gustaría vivir.

—Bueno, siempre podría venirse a vivir en a Pueblo Hojaverde, aunque las cosas le quedarían algo lejos de aquí —el oír la delicada voz de Platinum le hizo sentirse abrumado.

La voz de Platinum expresaba cierto hartazgo de como llevaba su vida actualmente, la chica realmente quería tener una vida más tranquila y hogareña, algo como la vida de Diamond, su carismático amigo que parecía tener todo lo que ella buscaba.

Una fugaz escena paso por la mente de Platinum, una imagen pequeña pero muy significativa para ella, tan significativa que le hizo sonrojarse levemente. Se vio a si misma casada con Diamond y teniendo una hermosa familia, viviendo en el bosque. La chica volteó la mirada para que Diamond no la viese.

—Qué cosas digo, apenas tengo veintitrés y ya me estoy estresando de la vida —la chica quiso disimular su sonrojo.

—A veces no estamos del todo felices con cómo va nuestra vida, no se preocupe señorita, estoy seguro que podrá encontrar la mejor forma de ser feliz —Diamond le dio una gran sonrisa a Platinum, cosa que la sonrojo aún más.

—Supongo que tienes razón —la chica río nerviosamente y miró su reloj—. Bueno Dia, creo que será hora de retirarme, ya es muy tarde.

Sin querer, Platinum se había quedado platicando con Diamond por casi una hora, ya estaba a punto de ser la una de la madrugada. La chica agradeció la comida y se levantó para ir hacia la puerta. Diamond la siguió de cerca para despedirla.

Sin embargo, antes de tomar el cerrojo de la puerta, una llamada se hizo presente en el celular de la heredera. Platinum contestó y se encontró a su mayordomo, quien le preguntó si se encontraba en bien, ya que la tormenta había provocado que el rio que pasa por Ciudad Canal se desbordara y la ruta directa para ir a Pueblo Arena se encontrara bajo el caudal del rio.

Platinum se vio asustada ante tal información, su camino directo hacia casa se encontraba bloqueado por el rio. Su mayordomo le aconsejó que se quedara en algún hotel hasta que las situaciones climatológicas mejoraran. Platinum se vio obligaba a pedir un favor que no estaba completamente segura si era una buena o mala idea.

—No te preocupes Sebastián, me las arreglare —dijo Platinum mientras la idea de pedir aquel favor la sonrojaba—. Cuídate, buenas noches.

La chica guardó su celular en su vestido y fue hacia la sala donde estaba Diamond, él había decidido dejar a Platinum sola para que pudiera contestar.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Diamond.

—Sí, era Sebastián —la chica suspiró derrotada—. Parece que el rio que pasa por Canal se desbordó y el camino principal a Pueblo Arena está bloqueado.

—Wow, ¿tanto así? —Diamond estaba extrañado de que aquel rio se hubiera desbordado.

—Así parece, no podré volver a casa hasta mañana —Platinum no le encantaba la idea de lo que estaba a punto de pedir, afortunadamente para ella, no tuvo que hacerlo.

—Bueno, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si gustas —el chico se puso ligeramente nervioso—. No creo que sea una buena idea ir a buscar un hotel a estas horas.

Platinum se vio gratamente sorprendida de que Diamond le ofreciera su casa, le ahorro el decirlo ella misma y pasar por esa pequeña vergüenza.

—¿No habrá ningún problema? —preguntó algo nerviosa.

—Claro que no, puedes quedarte en mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el sofá.

—No espera, no me gustaría que tú… —Platinum se sintió extraña al ver como Diamond trataba de renunciar a su habitación por ella.

—No te preocupes, ya he dormido en el sofá anteriormente, es bastante cómodo —insistió Diamond.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto, no pienso dejarla dormir en el sillón o algo así, además, usted me ayudó cuando estaba ahí afuera, déjeme ayudarla ahora.

Platinum se sonrojó al ver la caballerosidad de su mejor amigo, sabía que el chico era muy educado y correcto con ella, pero el verlo actuar de esa manera la hacía sentir como una princesa. Con algo de timidez aceptó la propuesta de su amigo y ambos subieron a la habitación del chico.

La habitación de Diamond era bastante más juvenil de lo que Platinum esperaba encontrarse; paredes azules con varios retratos y posters de su serie de televisión "Taurina Omega", un gran librero con varia figuras, comics, juegos y libros de todo tipo, una televisión justo enfrente de la gran cama de sabanas verdes, un gran ropero con varias camisas, pantalones y sabanas, y finalmente una pequeña mesita de noche con una lámpara.

—Espero sea de su agrado —dijo Diamond mientras sacaba algunas cobijas.

—Lo es, gracias por dejarme dormir aquí, ¿pero estas seguro que quieres dormir abajo?, me da un poco de pena que…

—Ya le dije que no se preocupara señorita —Diamond interrumpió a la heredera—. Solo dedíquese a descansar, aquí le dejo algunas cobijas para el frio —dejándolas en la cama.

Platinum estaba apenada, pero se hizo a la idea de que su amigo quería lo mejor para ella, decidió dejarse consentir por su amigo y sentarse en la cama, mientras que Diamond sacaba algunas cosas que necesitaba para dormir en la sala.

—En el baño hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo, mi madre a veces compra muchos —el chico había salido de su baño con su cepillo personal—. Y en la mesita está el control de la televisión.

—Genial —Platinum sonrió al ver a su amigo diciéndole todo lo que necesitaba saber—. En serio, muchas gracias Dia.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted, señorita —dijo Diamond mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de su alcoba—. Si necesita alguna cosa más, solo avíseme.

—Solo una cosa, —la chica se sonrojó levemente— recuerda que me puedes llamar por mi nombre, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo como para que sigas diciendo señorita, Dia.

—Disculpe, creo que es la costumbre —Diamond se sonrojó ante tal petición de su amiga—. Buenas noches, Platinum.

—Buenas noches, Diamond.

Entonces Diamond se marchó, dejando a Platinum sola en un cuarto que ella desconocía totalmente. Sin embargo, Platinum tenía cierta curiosidad de ver qué cosas tenía el cuarto de su mejor amigo. Había leído que el cuarto de una persona era el reflejo de su personalidad, y quería ver qué tanto de esa personalidad se reflejaba en aquella alcoba.

La chica inspecciono superficialmente el librero y ropero de Diamond. No encontró nada fuera de lo que había visto de reojo al entrar; solo juegos, comics y algunos libros de cocina. Al ver el armario, recordó que su camisa actual era muy incómoda para dormir, y siendo que no le gustaba la idea de dormir en ropa interior en casa ajena, se vio en la necesidad de tomar prestada una camisa azul que Diamond tenía.

—¡Diamond! —gritó desde el umbral de la puerta—¡¿Puedo usar una de tus camisas para dormir?! —la chica se notaba levemente sonrojada.

—¿Eh? —Diamond se vio sorprendido y apenado ante tal petición— ¡Si us… si tú quieres Platinum, no hay problema!

—¡Gracias! —agradeció de vuelta mientras volvía a encerrarse en la alcoba.

La camisa le quedo bastante grande, aunque no tanto como ella esperaba. Sin embargo, la suavidad de la tela la hacía muy cómoda. Finalmente, la chica se lavó los dientes con el cepillo nuevo que le habían mencionado y estaba lista para dormir. Se tiró a la cama y trato de cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, un olor en la almohada no le permitió dormirse inmediatamente.

—Vaya —la chica tomó la almohada de Diamond y la comenzó a oler más—. Esta almohada huele al Dia.

En efecto, la almohada desprendía el olor del perfume que Diamond utilizaba la mayoría de las veces. Aunque a Platinum no le importaba ese olor, había algo que le hacía querer olerlo más. Era algo extraño, un olor embriagante que encantaba a Platinum. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta que apretaba la almohada con fuerza, se vio profundamente apenada y sonrojada. Finalmente dejó la almohada en su lugar y se acomodó mejor.

Algo llamó la atención de la heredera, había dos fotos en la mesa de noche de Diamond; en una estaba él y su madre, y en la otra estaba él y ella en lo que pareciera una heladería. La chica reconoció ese lugar y momento inmediatamente.

—Vaya, esto es de cuando Pearl, Diamond y yo fuimos a la heladería de Ciudad Marina —el tono de la heredera reflejaba cierta nostalgia—. Pearl estaba muy emocionado con su nueva cámara y tomó fotos todo el día.

La chica se llenó de nostalgia al ver aquella foto, recordaba aquellos bellos tiempos donde todo era más fácil, donde no tenía tanto estrés y podía convivir con sus amigos y ser feliz, en especial, convivir con Diamond y su tranquila y relajante forma de ser.

Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la chica, consecuencia de recordar mucho mejores tiempos. Cuando se limpió su lágrima, se percató que había un pequeño trozo de papel que sobresalió del marco de la foto. Con curiosidad, la chica sacó cuidadosamente el fragmento de papel que estaba justo debajo de la foto.

Se trataba de una carta que databa de los últimos dias previos a que Platinum se fuera a Unova. La hoja estaba algo maltratada, pero el texto aún se mantenía intacto. Platinum se pensó primero si debía leer aquella carta privada de su amigo, no quería violar su privacidad, pero el ver su nombre como destinatario le hizo decidirse a leerla.

" _Señorita, realmente no soy bueno escribiendo las palabras correctas, pero espero poder expresar lo que siento, lo que siento por ti._

 _Eres una chica hermosa, inteligente, carismática y muy divertida. Me ha encantado las miles de veces que has estado con nosotros, realmente disfruto de tu compañía, también la de Pearl, pero contigo siento algo extraño._

 _Un sentimiento que hace que me duela el pecho y algunas veces me falte el aire, algo que podría expresar perfectamente como enamoramiento, enamoramiento por usted. Desde la primera vez que la vi hasta nuestra pronta despedida de usted cuando se vaya a Unova._

 _No sé si realmente pueda darle esta carta, pero quiero que sepa que usted me gusta. Me gustaría tener el valor de decírselo frente a frente, pero hay algo que hace que me encoja cuando trato de decírselo, algo que no puedo explicar._

 _Mi corazón está en usted, y espero que algún día el suyo este conmigo._

 _Buen viaje, Platinum"_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, Platinum se puso como un tomate mientras que su mente comenzó a emanar un montón de emociones que ella había ocultado por tantos años. Diamond estaba enamorado de ella, Diamond le correspondía en aquel momento de su vida.

El breve sentimiento de emoción fue precedido de un sentimiento de rabia.

—¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste? —dijo con rabia— Por Arceus, hubiese mandado al Giratina la estancia en Unova si hubiese sabido que tu corazón estaba disponible para mí.

Estaba enojada, no solo con él por nunca tener el valor de decírselo, sino también con ella por nunca haberse dado cuenta de ello. Recordó cuando Pearl le dijo "La primera vez que Diamond te vio, dijo que te veías como una princesa". Platinum se encontraba enojada y emocionada, quería salir y enfrentar a Diamond, pero luego reflexiono las cosas.

—Han pasado casi cinco años de esto, no sé si Diamond aun sienta lo mismo por mí —dijo mientras acomodaba la foto en su lugar—. Han pasado tantas cosas, incluso consiguió una pareja, no sé si aún siente lo mismo por mí.

Lo pensó cautelosamente. Especuló sobre los posibles escenarios que se encontraría si lo enfrentara. En el mejor de los casos, él todavía conservaría ese enamoramiento, pero era muy improbable. Después de todo, si el enamoramiento seguía ahí, jamás hubiese tenido esa novia.

Platinum estaba en una encrucijada, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Sin embargo, decidió que sería mejor esperar a mañana y consultar lo que haría con la almohada del único chico que hacía que su mente y corazón estuvieran de acuerdo. Se volvió a sentir como cuando era esa niña enamorada del chico torpe y caballeroso.

Mirando la ventana mojada por la lluvia y hundida en sus pensamientos, la chica finalmente se quedó dormida, a la espera del día de mañana.

[…]

Los primeros rayos de sol impactaron directamente en la cara de la joven Berlitz. Para su sorpresa, esa noche no tuvo ningún sueño en lo absoluto. La chica se levantó levemente desorientada y se fue a lavar el rostro y los dientes. Mientras lo hacía, se miró al espejo y llego a una resolución.

No importaba realmente si aún la quería o no, solo quería saber por qué nunca se lo dijo. No perdería nada realmente, solo quería respuestas. La chica finalmente terminó su limpieza personal, arreglo rápidamente el cuarto y bajo rápidamente a la cocina a enfrentar al chico.

Se lo encontró preparando unos deliciosos panqueques para el desayuno. El aroma que desprendían despertaron el apetito de la chica, pero su hambre de respuestas era más grande. Caminó hasta donde estaba el chico y desdobló la carta.

—Buenos dias Platinum, despertaste tempra… —Diamond dio los buenos dias a su amiga, pero el verla con aquella carta le hizo detenerse en seco.

—Buenos dias, Diamond —Platinum extendió la carta justo enfrente de su amigo—. Encontré esto en tu cuarto y necesito respuestas.

Diamond se sonrojó al ver aquella carta que guardaba y juraba haber escondido bien. Dio un suspiro y disminuyó la llama que calentaba los panqueques. Él jamás pensó que este momento llegaría.

—Veo que la encontró —dijo mientras miraba con un poco de vergüenza la cara determinada de la Berlitz.

—No eres muy bueno ocultando cosas —la chica estaba decidida a encontrar respuestas—. ¿Es verdad todo lo que escribiste?

—Hasta el último detalle señorita —Diamond no estaba dispuesto a mentir sobre aquello.

—¿Y por qué nunca me diste esta carta? —preguntó con fuerza

—Bueno, siendo honestos no le vi demasiado sentido —el chico se sentó en una silla—. Fue demasiado tarde, cuando estaba a punto de dársela, usted ya estaba abordando el avión.

—Pudiste haberlo hecho, muchas cosas hubiesen cambiado, Dia.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó con tristeza— Ya era tarde, usted partiría a una región desconocida y no la podría ver, seguramente no hubiese hecho nada.

—Créeme, las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes —la chica se sonrojó—. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaba?

—Tenía miedo, miedo del rechazo —Diamond volvió a sentir un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía—. Tenía miedo a que me rechazaras y nuestra amistad no fuera como antes, además, seguramente no te gustaba, era más factible que te gustara Pearl o alguien más.

—¿Pearl? —Platinum se sonrojo levemente al recordar a su amigo— Por Arceus no, él no me gusta.

—Pero tenía más sentido, él era el más capaz para protegerla, hacerla feliz y tratarla diferente.

Platinum guardó un momento de silencio, no podía negar que llego a sentir algo por el rubio, pero esa atracción se rompió gracias a sus interacciones con Diamond.

—Diamond, todo eso que busco no lo encontraba en Pearl, lo encontraba en ti —aquella palabras hicieron que Diamond se sorprendiera y mirara sonrojado a la heredera—. Yo te prefería a ti, yo te quería a ti, no a él.

—¿Hablas enserio? —preguntó nervioso.

—Sí, yo nunca te hubiese rechazado —la chica se acercó levemente a Diamond—. Si me lo hubieras dicho, hubiese cancelado mi viaje, solo para estar contigo.

Diamond no esperaba que se llegara a esa resolución, jamás se imaginó que Platinum estaba enamorada de él. Aunque creía que había eliminado ese sentimiento, el amor que sentía por ella brotaba de manera intermitente. En ese momento, el sentimiento se avivo con más fuerza, volviéndolo a la época donde fantaseaba con estar con aquella chica elegante.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que esta declaración no significaba que la chica aun sintiera lo mismo. Habían pasado cinco años después de todo.

—¿Y aun sientes lo mismo? —preguntó Diamond, conteniendo su emoción.

—Yo… —Platinum se quedó pensando—. No estoy segura, eres el único chico que hace que mi mente y corazón se pongan de acuerdo, me encanta tu forma de ser y tu estilo de vida, sin embargo, ha pasado tanto tiempo —Platinum se dio media vuelta—. Además, seguramente tú ya no sientes lo mismo, inclusive estuviste con una chica.

Diamond tragó saliva, no le había contado toda la verdad a Platinum.

—La verdad es que no te conté toda la verdad—Diamond aún se sentía culpable—. No solo fue Crystal la que tenía su corazón en otro lado, también era yo —aquellas palabras consternaron a Platinum—. Siempre pensé que podía eliminar el amor que sentía por ti, cuando salí con Crystal, sentí que finalmente te había superado, pero no fue así. Me sentí muy mal, pero ella lo entendió, después de todo pasaba por lo mismo.

Platinum entendió que los cimientos de aquel amor seguían intactos. Le sorprendió que el amor que él sentía hacia ella haya sobrevivido por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, no estaba segura si realmente ella seguía enamorada de él. En ese momento sentía tantas cosas, pero decidió que buscaría una prueba para refutar que aun amaba a Diamond.

—Solo hay una forma de saber si esto tiene futuro —Platinum se sonrojó y lentamente se acercó a Diamond.

—¿A-a que te refieres? —preguntó nervioso el chico, ver a la chica tan cerca le hizo ponerse aún más rojo.

Platinum estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero estaba determinada a comprobar si aún quería a Diamond. Se paró demasiado cerca de Diamond y puso sus brazos en los hombros del chico, tocó su nuca y sintiendo el tierno tambaleo de su cuerpo, besó sus labios.

Fue un beso que comenzó siendo muy rígido, pero lentamente se fue transformando a uno más tierno. Después de años, ambos degustaron el sabor de los labios del otro en un beso que expresaba más de lo que ambos podían decir con palabras. Fue profundo y reanimo la llama que ambos sentían por el otro.

Lentamente, el dulce sabor de aquellos labios se fue alejando a Diamond. Cuando el chico abrió los ojos, pudo ver a una Platinum muy sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Él también se encontraba sorprendido, pero a la vez emocionado y feliz, aquel beso fue lo que tanto había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Aún sigue ahí —Platinum sonrió y se alejó—. ¿Qué sigue?

—Bu-bueno —Diamond estaba ligeramente en shock—. No estoy seguro del todo.

Platinum frunció el ceño, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía la torpeza y lentitud característica de Diamond, seguramente el beso lo había dejado atontado.

—Platinum Berlitz, —el escuchar su nombre completo por parte de Diamond la sorprendió— ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Finalmente, las palabras que tanto había esperado desde que tenía trece se hicieron presentes. Diamond, el único chico que realmente ha amado le proponía ser su novia. Ella no pudo más que alegrarse y aceptar alegremente.

Después de tanto tiempo, ambos consumaron aquello que tanto habían deseado. Eran pareja, y sellaron aquel compromiso con un fuerte abrazo. De ahora en adelante, ambos estarían juntos y vivirían tranquilamente, o almenos eso esperaban.

Con todo dicho, Platinum volvió al cuarto de Diamond para terminar de arreglarse, mientras que este terminaría el desayuno. Un desayuno que ambos disfrutaron felizmente mientras disfrutaban de la compañía el uno del otro.

Cuando llego la hora de que Platinum fuera a su casa, ambos salieron y le dieron la bienvenida a un hermoso Sol que sobresalía después de la agitada tormenta de la noche anterior.

—Entonces, te veré mañana en el Bosque Vetusto para el picnic —dijo Diamond, acompañando a Platinum a su auto.

—Por supuesto, lo estaré esperando con ansias —Platinum había llegado a su auto y se giró para ver cara a cara a Diamond—. Gracias por todo Diamond, realmente, gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti por darme esta oportunidad —Diamond estaba sonrojado y feliz al ver a Platinum tan contenta—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Diamond.

Ambos volvieron a darse otro cálido beso de despedida y finalizaron su despedida. Diamond volvió al umbral de la puerta mientras veía el coche de Platinum alejándose por el horizonte. Ambos estaban felices de que aquella noche lluviosa haya desencadenado el evento que ambos estuvieron esperando por mucho tiempo.

Un nuevo futuro se había abierto para ambos, uno donde estarían juntos, una vida tranquila y llena de amor, una vida para ellos dos.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, son los mejores.**_


End file.
